


It's hard to miss you when you're always on the tip of my tongue

by AhryelsDove



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Hiro Hamada, Aged-Up Miguel Rivera, Awkward Boners, Baymax is bae, Bisexuality, Comedy, Crossover, Cute Baymax (Marvel), Dante (Coco 2017) - Freeform, Dating, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Higuel, Hiro x Miguel, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago, Post-Big Hero 6 (2014), Romance, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhryelsDove/pseuds/AhryelsDove
Summary: When Hiro meets Miguel at a strip club, their bodies instantly connect. Hiro hopes their hearts could find to one another, too.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut.

Hiro didn’t know what the hell he was doing here.

Well, it started with Fred’s idea to go out and ‘have a fun guy‘s night out’. Hiro had been spending a lot more time at his laboratory since his break up with Karmi a few months ago (which he didn’t mind all too much, they were better off as friends) and Fred decided this fact to be horrific.

  
So Fred dragged Wasabi and him downtown, to San Fransokyo’s nightlife, hopping from bar to bar, which wasn’t exactly Hiro’s world. It was rare for Hiro to be outside of his comfort zone – his laboratory, his office, his apartment or his aunt Cass‘ place – but he just couldn’t bring himself to care that night. He enjoyed their time together it was nice for him to be with his friends and Baymax did like telling Hiro that the best ideas occur to one if you do something unrelated to it.

  
Okay, the tech genius didn’t really need the next place they crashed down to ignite his creativity, so no idea why he even thought about that argument in the first place.

  
'Mysteriously‘, according to Fred, they ended up in a strip club. The place was pretty crowded with all kinds of people, it was a busy Friday night.

  
"I‘ll so regret this tomorrow. I don‘t even remember agreeing to this“, Wasabi said more to himself, "I should be home dusting my apartement. And we‘re terrible examples to you, little man.“

  
Hiro wondered why in the world Wasabi needed to clean his place at one in the morning, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Each to his own he believed.

  
“Twentytwo‘s not that little, Wasabi“, Fred piped in, “And here are some really nice fellas for you to gush over, my big guy - you can - you can gush over all their faces that are _syma-_ _simaretic_ -”

  
“Symmetric“, Hiro aided.

  
“Ahh you just get me, dude!“ Fred slapped his shoulder in a friendly manner.

  
Hiro only lifted his drink up in response.

  
All three of them were pretty drunk, just to make this clear.

  
If Hiro recalled correctly they were sitting at some VIP table. What could he say? Fred liked to spend his money to entertain his friends. Hiro had a good view to see all the juicy stuff in the club going on but also enough privacy if he decided he didn‘t want to watch.

  
Hiro took the option 'nice view', he was in a really calm mood, even enjoyed ‘people watching’ that night, much to his own amazement.

  
“I also have a little surprise for you~“, Fred sang to Wasabi, “Pretty sure you won‘t be able to stop yourself from shrieking.“

  
“Fred, what are you talking about?“, Wasabi suspiciously asked.

  
“He‘s suuuper popular here, so I asked if he could do a little private session - aren‘t I the best friend ever? Hiro, I’m 101% sure you‘ll like him, too.“

  
Hiro lazily sipped on his drink. ”Hm?“

  
“Oh no, no, no, no!“, Wasabi exclaimed as he stood up, gesturing with his hand wildly, "Why would you think this was a good idea?!"

  
“Just let the guy work his magic on you, dude!“, Fred tried one more time.

  
Hiro then kind of zoomed out.

  
Wasabi was not as drunk as Hiro and Fred and too embarrassed to be so close to an unknown person so he fled before their private stripper arrived, Fred just followed him and Hiro was too out of it to process him being left behind.

  
So he sat in his cosy corner all by himself, continuing his people watching.

  
This seemed to be a good place to let loose (literally) and just seemed like a good place to forget everything in this somehow snug, dark atmosphere, the musical accompaniment backing this atmosphere. He sort of liked the excitement that comes with a place of strippers, alcohol and gambling, he figured. If you wanted to end up broke by the end of the night, this was the perfect way to go down in bliss.

  
Sipping his probably… How many drinks had he had so far? Whatever, who was counting. He watched both female and male performers for a while. Hiro liked watching both - and getting turned on by both. They really knew how to charm their audience.

  
  


A young guy arrived at their - well, Hiro’s table.

  
  


He was gorgeous.

  
  


Hiro almost choked on his drink, realizing this must’ve been the guy for 'the private session’ Fred meant. He helplessly wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve before he dared to take a second glance.

  
The guy already has seated himself right next to him, seemed to be completely chilled, dressed in a loose black tank top and black, comfy pants. Hiro couldn’t help tensing up slightly.

  
„Hey there“, Hiro was greeted by a very appealing voice.

  
This beauty started talking, introduced himself. Hiro forgot his name instantly and his drunk brain barely registered anything he was saying. Hiro’s brain was too busy processing what he saw: The sun-kissed skin, the hair as dark as the eyes, a beautiful, relaxed smile on his lips. Hiro instantly took a liking to him. He was so fucked.

  
“Oh - uhm, hi”, Hiro heard himself stutter and gulped.

  
The gorgeous guy only smiled at him, stood up and moved some dark red curtains Hiro hadn’t realize where there - but honestly what besides this handsome stranger did he acknowledge at this point- and there was suddenly a more private, intimate atmosphere. Which made Hiro’s skin tingle.

  
Fuck him, his brain was suddenly a lot more sober. Again, Hiro didn’t know how the hell he ended up here.

  
Due to his suddenly very sweaty palms Hiro placed his drink in front of him. The source of his nervousness (and horniness) said something again, but the genius only realized one thing: His light Spanish accent only hardened Hiro’s boner.

  
"Are you still with me, pretty boy?“, that was the first question Hiro could finally comprehend.

  
"Y-yeah!“, Hiro managed to say and couldn’t take his eyes off of him, as he turned on some slow music. This was really happening now, wasn’t it?

  
Unfortunately, Hiro didn’t know how clearly obvious his attraction to the young man was, a fact that made the handsome stranger laugh quietly to himself, as he turned up the volume.

  
This was going to be fun.

  
As the music played the fine looking performer slowly walked closer to Hiro, he felt like he was about to be eaten alive. Which by the gods, Hiro didn’t mind as long as he got to watch this oh so very pretty human being a bit longer.

  
His seductive movements, coming closer and closer to him, just made Hiro gulp, but also nervously shift in his seat.

  
Soon the beautiful guy‘s body lingered not many centimeters above Hiro’s, watching Hiro as closely as he was watching him.

  
The dancer’s hips came closer and closer to Hiro’s own pelvis, Hiro was so fascinated by how captivating he was. The drinks definitely did their work, giving him enough bravery, as Hiro just watched him in awe, their eyes locking, neither of them looking away for even a second, holding Hiro‘s gaze effortless during his act.

  
“Haven’t seen you around here“, the half naked guy whispered in his ear, his movements a bit smaller and slower, though never stopping, "And you don’t seem like someone who needs to come here.“

Was that a pun? Hiro shuddered, but smiled nonetheless. “Got dragged in by friends, but… can’t say I regret it. And - was that a compliment?“

  
This alluring guy smiled brightly at him, stretching his upper body, which allowed peeks on his naked torso.

  
Heavens, Hiro was about to lose it.

  
That was a good set of muscles right there, right in front of him, Hiro could tell. Athletic. Not too defined and hot in the way that they were tight and touchable and would probably felt crazy good if you could get your hands underneath that fabric.

  
Hiro wanted to touch him so badly, so he just gulped for the like gazillionth time this evening to restrain himself from doing so. And Hiro can't help but just stare as his muscles work, the dancer’s hips swiftly moving to the music rhythmically.

  
When the beauty bit his lips lightly, realizing Hiro was already melting beneath him, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling the dark fabric ever so slowly off of him, finally removing his tank top, Hiro felt his strength almost fade away completely.

  
What had Fred said earlier? 'Most popular of the club?‘ Hiro could tell why. And he was now sober enough to judge, thank you very much. His fluid movements, his body being in perfect sync with the music, his charisma, his looks, his smile all of him was so hypnotizing.

  
As if hearing Hiro’s quite lewd thoughts, the guy pulled himself even closer, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

  
“You’re finally relaxing“, the irresistible young man stated.

  
“I don’t think anyone wouldn’t be intimidated by… you“, Hiro mumbled.

  
The stranger half-smiled. “Intimidating, hm?”, he whispered again, his lips briefly touching Hiro’s ear.

  
Hiro sighed audibly. “I definitely meant that as a compliment.“

  
“Taken as one”, he said calmly, then offered: “Want to touch me?”

  
Hiro’s eyes widened, still not looking away from him and himself from yelling ‘Yes.‘

  
The cute guy chuckled again. "Your face reads like an open book, you know?“

  
“I was pretty sure my pants were giving me away.“ Did Hiro really just say that? His brain must‘ve completely shut off.

  
The guy appeared to like his answer and took one of Hiro’s hands, placed it carefully on his side, the skin underneath Hiro’s fingers felt so incredibly hot and not only did he see his seductive movements, he could now feel them, too.

  
“Holy fuck“, Hiro gasped softly, as he carefully caressed his skin, felt his cheeks warming up. He wanted more.

  
The guy slowly stood up, taking the warmth under Hiro’s finger tips with him and Hiro feared he said something wrong, until the dancer started undoing his pants.

  
Hiro wanted to empty his drink very badly so he would have the strength to go through with this, but couldn’t move as he watched this beauty undress until he was standing in front of him, wearing only tight, black short now.

  
Hiro’s heart (and dick) couldn’t take it. Well, he could, he was being overdramatic but this was the hottest thing that ever happened to him, okay?

  
The graceful man found his way into Hiro’s lap again, taking his ability to form a normal sentence again.

  
“Touch me”, he ordered Hiro again and he happily but hesitantly obliged.

  
His fingers prickled on the guy’s skin, his skin was soft and nice and warm and Hiro wanted to place his hands all over his body greedily - though he kept himself from doing so.  
The beautiful stranger could tell: “Nice fight your putting up. With being respectful.”

  
“T-thanks?”, Hiro said but didn’t feel like he was respecting boundaries.

  
The lovely performer stretched his upper body to the back, bringing his hips closer to Hiro‘s, he turned out to be pretty flexible - just when Hiro thought he couldn’t be more turned on by him.

  
Somehow in the back of his mind Hiro started to understand that his playful side of this guy really meant he was being played with - this was a game to this ungodly and clearly mischievous beauty - a challenge, one that Hiro was obviously losing.

  
“Ugh“, Hiro groaned never letting go of the other’s body, "You’re trying to make me go nuts, aren't you?” Geez, literally.

  
This cute guy leaned back holding himself onto one of Hiro’s shoulders, bringing a little distance between them, as he smiled slyly at him. “I want to see if I can send you over the edge.”

  
Hiro was a competitive person and he seemed to be one too, a mix that only heatened this situation. And Hiro would lose either way. If he stopped this, he’d lose, if he continued this, he’d lose. This was really a struggle. “Well you’re pretty damn close.”

  
  


His face seemed content, but also like he’s challenging Hiro, his eyes half-lidded as he asked, mockingly: “Do you require extra services?”

  
  


Hiro’s heart skipped a beat.

  
  


He had never been to a strip club before, but he knew what this question meant. Hiro grabbed his drink after he got up, emptying it in one gulp and placing it on the table with a loud thud.

  
Light-headed and extremely horny, there was a limited option of answers: “Yes.”

  
The room started to spin again. The handsome guy, still only in his black shorts placed himself on Hiro’s pelvis again, while Hiro placed both of his hands on the other’s thighs. He was so ready for this.

  
Dizzy again Hiro felt his pants being undone quite smoothly until his dick was in full sight, standing tall in front of the handsome guy, begging for his attention. He smoothly pulled a condom over Hiro’s member, both smiling while their foreheads touched.

  
To Hiro, a bottle of lube magically appeared in the guy‘s hands, caressing and covering Hiro’s already painfully hard cock in lube. He leaned his head back, sighing heavily under his firm touch, "Oh, fuck.“

  
None of them asked the other a second time, but their bodies fully agreed on one another.

  
The other chuckled lightly as one of his hands with fingers covered in lube disappeared behind his back, opening himself up for Hiro, sighing too.

  
Hiro wasn't sure about this being real life or just fantasy, he did know: This was so hot and he was going to lose it. Hiro was about to come from watching his partner please himself alone. He found his own hand touching his dick.

  
His hand was removed gently, Hiro heard the guy make a clicking sound with his tongue. “Nuh-uh“, he huffed, "I‘ll be the one who sends you over the edge, remember?“

  
“You’re honestly making me absolutely lose it.“

  
“That’s what I like to hear“, the other answered, half-smiling at Hiro.

  
Hiro really, really wanted to be inside him, like, right now.

  
It was clear who was in charge, a fact the upper man was too well aware of.

  
He moved his ass to be over Hiro‘s throbbing dick, only getting out of his trousers with one leg, though Hiro really wanted to see him in his fully naked glory - he definitely didn’t complain.

  
Hiro could only stare at the handsome man in front of him, rubbing his entrance against his tip, taking his sweet time as Hiro was about to beg him to ride him. It's been a while since Hiro's last sexual encounter and he really feared that he would reach his climax from this sensation alone.

  
Slowly and ever so gracefully, like anything he did, he let him penetrate his gorgeous body as he pushed down, earning a very pleased moan from Hiro, who grabbed the young man‘s thighs again.

  
"Ohhh fuck“, Hiro moaned as the guy leaned forwards a bit. He was so close already. The guy felt so good, Hiro was about to faint, when he felt a hand on his chest.

  
The wicked beauty looked at him teasingly. "I‘ll give you 30 seconds.“

  
That little -

  
As his hips started moving all of Hiro’s snarky remarks got lost. He rocked his hips experimentally, pleased by the tiny gasp that drew out of Hiro. He leaned back slightly, biting his lips, fucking himself on Hiro’s hard dick.

  
Both of their breaths got heavier and heavier, both clearly enjoying themselves.

  
Filling all of Hiro's senses, he groaned again. He was so tight, so hot, so beautiful and he was riding him. It felt better and better and then his partner picked up his speed. Hiro felt the heat in his lower abdomen increase - he would not be able to last much longer.

  
"Come for me", he whispered in Hiro's ear.

  
Listen, he really didn't want to go down this fast, he really didn't want to - he was so fine, the way his hips moved and oh various gods- Hiro's pride wouldn't allow him to just - he felt so good and this was so - SO. GOOD.

  
Hiro came altogether fast, his hands grabbing harder into the man's thighs.

  
The mischievous beauty ran his tongue over his teeth as Hiro sighed heavily, leaning back and regaining his composure.

  
Hoist the white flag - Hiro lost the minute this smug guy walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Plot." Yay!

Miguel arrived at his small apartment at five in the morning. Walking through his front door felt so surreal but his confidence faded away as soon as he was in his own home. Miguel ran a hand through his hair. Though it had been a night like many other nights before, it frankly hadn’t been. Not in the slightest. 

A happy bark greeted him. 

“Heyya Dante”, Miguel greeted back and kneeled down to give him his well-deserved belly rub. “Were you okay with me gone, buddy?”

Dante barked again.

“I’m so glad to hear that. Let's take you for a walk."

His heart was still racing when he dropped his bag on the floor, even though _the incident_ had been a few hours ago. Miguel wasn’t feeling bad per se, it was just… he’d never done that before. He had never offered to have sex with a costumer before. One could argue he might have had too much to drink. But… that wasn’t the case - Miguel had a drink sometimes then and there when he was on break, talking to the bartenders, most of them were nice people and never charged him for anything, but it hadn’t been that much as to call him intoxicated, so that wasn’t really an excuse.

It was just… It seemed right. 

Miguel changed into comfortable clothes when they got home again, took a shower and brushed his teeth before he crashed onto his couch. It wasn’t good to go lay down in your bed if your thoughts kept stirring you up. Dante laid on the floor right next to his owner, feeling as restless as Miguel.

One could argue he got paid more - but he didn’t. The friendly guy with the shaggy blond hair really did an absolute overkill in paying him in advance for a private dance for his friend, that already set him in an excellent mode. It was a nice change after three bachelorette parties… When he saw this cute, dark-haired guy sitting there his actions kind of spun out of control. 

It had been a while since Miguel had a partner yes, but had he really been that desperate? Miguel had really liked his attitude, and just felt drawn to him, so he took it further. As far as you can take it, really. But where did this coyness suddenly come from?!

Dios mio, he _slept_ with a _stranger_.

He danced and stripped for people he didn’t know, letting them have a sexual illusion with him yes, but getting turned on himself and then having sex with them, no. Eyes wide open, he simply stared at the ceiling. "I might've made a mistake, buddy."

Dante softly sniffed Miguel's leg.

"You're right. I should have been more suspicious. I should've known more about him before I-"

Miguel shot up on his couch, felt his cheeks getting warm. " _Extra services_?! Why did I say that?! I only heard Isabel say this one time when she gushed about a customer! Why would my brain pick that up?!" He grabbed a pillow and pressed it onto his face. "Miguel Rivera what were you thinking?!" 

Dante whimpered.

"I know I thought he was cute!"

Dante barked.

"It was stupid, you’re right.“

Maybe Miguel misinterpreted everything. Maybe this guy was actually terrible and Miguel just had been really horny at a really wrong time. Maybe the guy would gossip to everyone about it, Miguel was pretty well known at the club. Maybe his boss would find out and kick him out. Maybe he‘ll lose his job.

Dante laid his head on the couch, where Miguel’s hand was, pressing his warm nose against his palm. "Let's just... hope I don't see him again.... I guess."

Petting Dante’s head, Miguel started to feel exhausted, eyelids becoming heavier. Listening to his dog’s peaceful breaths, he slipped into a restless slumber.

-

For starters, Hiro’s headache was massive, barely remembered ever having a headache this bad. And what _the fuck_ was he doing last night?

A tiny beam of a sunray was already testing his patience.

Pulling himself out of bed to get himself some pain meds and a glass of water really turned out to be quite a quest. When Hiro opened the mirror cabinet he knocked various other things over, until he was finally able to grab what he needed. Then he almost dropped his glass. It took way too long for him to crash on his bed again.

Hiro pressed his face into his pillow and got ready to suffer by himself for the rest of the day.

He rested for five more minutes when his damn phone made sure to worsen his headache. Hiro wanted to throw his phone across his bed room, hoping it would just shader into a thousand fucking pieces, but when he checked to see who was calling, he decided he didn’t want to get killed.

“ _Where are you_?”, Gogo’s voice greeted him in her usual nonchalant voice. Though she sounded slightly more pissed and Hiro had no clue why.

Everything hurt. Focusing on this conversation hurt, hearing hurt, seeing hurt. Being alive hurt. “Am I... supposed to be elsewhere then home?”, he managed to ask.

“ _Yes. At the meeting you scheduled on a fucking Saturday.“_

Hiro grunted. “Why the fuck would I do that?”

Gogo scoffed loudly. “ _Beats me.“_

Hiro rubbed his temple with his free hand. “No. No that doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“ _We all told you you were getting an insufferable workaholic. I’m glad Fred finally took action._ ”

Geez, she was right, he really needed to apologize. What kind of horrible person would force their employees to come to work on a Saturday?

" _The answer's pretty obvious but I'm still gonna ask: Are you hungover?_ "

“My head’s gonna explode”, Hiro whined.

Gogo clicked her tongue. “ _Well, then yours is just gonna explode ten minutes earlier than mine. Now get your hungover butt out of your bed and woman up._ ”

-

After getting ready and somewhat presentable (a clean shirt, a hoodie and baggy pants) he dragged himself out of his apartment, dragging his feet, he shuffled himself to the subway. Hiro was twenty two years of age, and already ran his own company. Since he’d always preferred cozy clothes, no one would guess he was a millionaire at his age. And he liked to keep it that way.

During his way to work, his memories slowly told him the answer to what the fuck happened. The night out. The drinking. The really hot guy he ended up having a one night stand with. The ride home where he told his Uber driver how hot this guy had been and how he totally played him all along. 

Hiro rubbed his face, unsure if he was pleased. “Ah, fuck me sideways”, he mumbled with no malice (an older lady glared at him).

So, that really happened. He pulled his hoodie over his head. Well, Hiro couldn’t deny he was sort of an adrenaline junkie and fucking a stranger was definitely... exciting, to say the least. There was something mischievous about the guy he met last night, combined with his confidence… He had been _so_ Hiro’s type. 

Hiro smiled to himself. Does he regret having slept with a guy he doesn’t even know the name of? No. Was it stupid? Oh, yes, absolutely. But they were safe. Would he do it again? Hm, maybe so. Oh, he really liked last night, he did, even if his whole being hurt.

-

“So”, Gogo started and scrunched her nose at the light smell of booze.

“ _So_ ”, Hiro dumbly repeated.

She blew a bubble and popped it with an intense gaze.

"Oh come on, is it really that bad?"

Gogo shrugged her shoulders. “I’m glad you finally got laid again. It’s been a while since your break up.”

He raised his eyebrows. “How could you-”

“Please.”

Hiro shut his mouth, too tired to argue. Gogo was working at his company and technically she was his employee yes, but they were also friends and Gogo was just Gogo. “Let’s just get this over with so I can suffer in peace.”

-

Hiro‘s week went by fast. Busy days. A lot of work. Paperwork, which he despised. Couldn’t continue his work on the Baymax models for firefighters in his laboratory. All in all, everything was the same as ever.

Besides one thing. Hiro‘s nights were shorter. Not because he was working more or gaming until deep into the night.

Hiro had dreams about him. Every. Single. Night.

Dreaming about touching him, touching his soft beautiful skin. Him laying underneath him, smiling beautifully at him, kissing him, wondering how his lips would feel against his, touching more skin, exploring his body, making love.

Needless to say Hiro’s mornings really sucked even more than they always had.

-

One evening Hiro took a shower, the warm water running over his body, relaxing him, letting him drift off to man he had been intimate with, filling his mind with lust. He started to touch himself to the thoughts of him, gently caressing his dick with his hand, thinking about how nice this guy felt around him.

-

Friday noon, aunt Cass’s café. Hiro was greeted (more like hugged to death) by his aunt and Baymax. Since she needed help at the café, the robot mostly was with her. It was their meeting day and when his friends had time, they joined in. Everyone could make it.

Wasabi and Fred first told Hiro how they were sorry for leaving him behind last Friday (well Wasabi had texted many apologies last Saturday beforehand). Hiro _insisted_ everything had been _absolutely_ fine. Wasabi squinted his eyes a bit at that statement but didn’t question Hiro any further. Then Gogo walked in, placed herself on a chair at their table, talking mainly to Wasabi and Fred while Hiro spaced out.

Honey Lemon was the last to arrive and gave Gogo a soundful kiss, giggled and hugged everybody else.

“So how was your weekend, Hiro?”, the tall woman chirped happily, when she released Hiro from her loving death grip and sat next to her girlfriend. Gogo softly took her hand.

"It was a disastrous night is what I can tell you“, Wasabi piped in.

"Aw, it was fun! I know you had fun hanging with Hiro and moi.“

"Mhm“, Wasabi gave an answer and sipped his tea.

"We should go together again soon. All of us!“, Fred suggested.

Honey Lemon smiled at Hiro. "And what did you think Hiro? How were you?“

“Fine! Just. Fine. Yeah.” He sipped on his iced tea.

“Excellent, Hiro got laid and is returning to his normal self again”, Gogo answered in his place.

Wasabi choked on his drink -and if he hadn’t Hiro would have- coughing violently.

"Oh, are you going out with someone Hiro?“, Honey Lemon asked, curiously and Hiro pretended he didn't hear her.

“Nice.” Fred wanted to high-five him, but Hiro’s face was beet red and Baymax alarmed everyone of his highly elevated heart rate. Thank god aunt Cass was busy running the café.

Hiro blocked any further questions, not because he wanted to be mysterious but he literally didn’t know anything about this nameless beauty and somehow this really bugged him. 

-

Hiro woke up in the middle of the night the second week after they met, from dreaming about him. 

He splashed his face with cold water and the solution suddenly seemed so simple. So he came to a conclusion: Hiro had to see him again.

-

It felt weird returning to the strip club alone. Well, it was better if he was by himself. Even if his friends knew Hiro had his own life, he couldn’t help but feel like they still babied him, a bad habit from his teenage years. And to be clear, this wasn’t any of their business. 

Taking a deep breath he entered the strip club. Again, quite a busy night, with all sorts of people. Hiro spotted a big guy, having his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching the people who entered closely. Hiro as well. Worth a shot.

“Hi, I‘m, uh, looking for someone“, Hiro tried.

“Can you be more specific?“

“I, uh - don’t know his name.“

“Of course you don’t know his name. None of the strippers use their real name.“

“Figures…“, Hiro sighed, but tried again, “He’s... super popular? Worked on a Friday two weeks ago.“

“Hey. Don’t like stalkers.“

“I just want to…“, Hiro started thinking about how to get him to spill his name, “You know. Ask for a performance.“

“Yeah, yeah“, he finally gave in, “I know who you mean.“

“Is… he here?“

“Hasn’t come in yet, but he’s pretty much the club favorite.”

Hiro flashed him a raised eyebrow. “And when’s that?”

“Weekends usually.”

“It’s the weekend _now.”_ Well. Technically it was Friday. But Friday night. Which was pretty much the weekend, so. Hiro looked at him expectantly.

"What, am I your delivery boy and their secretary now?“

The conversation appeared to be over when he started to watch the people who entered the club carefully again. What an asshole.

Not being smarter, Hiro wandered around aimlessly. He hadn’t noticed how big the club was the last time he was here. To get off the stalkerish vibes - he had to agree with this asshole guy - he first bought himself a drink and absentmindedly watched a woman do her show.

Hiro moved on from one stage to the next stage, risking missing his nameless beauty, which really put him at unease somehow. He waited patiently, really patiently, (which he really wasn’t) but the man he had dreams about was nowhere to be seen.

After like, half an hour, he approached one of the dancers, a young woman. 

“Hey, Sugar”, she greeted him, smiling.

“Uhm, hi, I’m looking for a guy.”

“Too bad.”

“No I mean”, Hiro corrected, his cheeks turning red, “He works here too, so you might know him?”

She took a step towards him, definitely invading Hiro’s comfort zone, licking her lips. “What’s he look like, sugar?”

“Dark skin, dark hair. Beautiful smile. Usually works here on weekends?”

“Hm, don’t fall for him sugar. We’re doing our best to try and charm you“, she whispered.

“So you know him? I just want to-”, Hiro stopped mid sentence. Her words worried him, probably because she was right. All he did was just follow his thought (his dick) to see him again. He did want to see him, but what’d he want? “I don’t know.”

“Hm. Maybe you’ll figure it out if you see Marco.”

Though Hiro appreciated her honesty he couldn’t help feeling excitement getting closer to meet him. “ _Marco_?”

“He should do a show on the floor up in a couple of minutes.”

Hiro’s worries were thrown out the window he suddenly felt super excited again. “Thank you so much!”

“If you get bored of him let me know. Just ask for Moxxi.” She winked at him and waved goodbye.

An upper floor later, he knew he would see _Marco_ soon but felt as lost as he had a minute ago. Hiro gulped, standing at the tribune where she told him Marco was supposed to perform. It was pretty crowded and Hiro couldn’t really get closer, he could only watch from afar.

The lights were dimmed out, some people gasped and music started playing. All eyes were on the stage. When the guy he was waiting for the whole evening finally showed up, elegantly stepping on stage, Hiro grinned happily. 

Marco was as beautiful as Hiro remembered him to be.

Confidence and sex appeal all over the place people where watching him eagerly. His performance was… let’s just say 'mouthwatering‘ and Hiro could tell the other people watching him thought so, too. Despite being a bit more reserved than he was with Hiro, he was stunning (Hiro wished it was just the two of them again). Marco had the attention of every person in the room, presenting himself rather proudly. He threw his shirt to a girl who looked like she was about to faint. Getting the crowd hooked on him was definitely one of Marco's strengths which made Hiro's confidence crumble away a little more). Like last time he saw him, he was so ridiculously captivating.

No idea how much time passed, but when his performance ended, people whistled and applauded. Marco got a lot of tips, Hiro quickly built a tiny origami plane out of a few bills and let it sail towards the stage.

His heart started hammering loudly when he saw Marco noticing the little plane, chuckling to himself (when he kneeled down to pick it up Hiro thought about what a nice butt he had).

Marco waved goodbye to disappear off stage again, much to Hiro’s dismay since that wasn’t a fact the tech genius didn’t consider. You know, that he didn’t really would have a chance to talk to him.

Then Hiro waited patiently which as mentioned before wasn’t one of his strengths, being grumpy with a drink in his hand at the bar. He sighed to himself when he emptied his drink, deciding that this wasn’t his lucky night like it had been two weeks ago.

Then heaven had mercy on his poor, horny soul after ten minutes and Marco _was just a few feet away from him_ , fully dressed in baggy dark clothes like when Hiro first saw him, content posture, making his way to the bar. Hiro noticed him carrying the origami plane around carefully. Yeah, he decided not to mention it was from him if he wanted this to work out. 'Hey I just threw you money 'cause you‘re hot, wanna meet?‘ wasn’t exactly a good pick up phrase. But then again, yes he thought Marco was extremely hot, and… he knew right? And… Having a one night stand was kind of how they met in the first place?

"Here goes nothing“, Hiro said to himself. Marco was almost out of Hiro's 'no need to shout zone‘, making his way behind the bar, when Hiro mustered all of his courage to call out: "Excuse me!“

Marco stopped, turning to face him with a confused, but still kind gaze as their eyes met.

Silence.

Both _kneeewww_ , who the other was. Yes, they fucked, but this was a completely different Situation. Hiro was sober and kind of… infatuated. 

(And Miguel was still wondering what in the world he was thinking, but when he saw him again, honestly a small part of him was happy to see him again and thought 'Yeah. That's why.')

Marco didn't seem to know what to say, but Hiro could see his pretty head forming his next words wisely. "¿Holà?"

About the thing that Hiro didn't know what to say? Yeah, still the case. "Hi, uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

The young man kept his cool, digging both of his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "Sure."

Okay, so they were having a conversation now. Good. Splendid.

Marco's friendly gaze didn't make it easier, Hiro's thoughts started to spin around again and he tried really hard to focus.

"Um."

"Yes?"

"So, uh… I don't know if you remember me but, er..."

"Yup."

"What? I-I'm sorry what did I just say?"

"I remember you." Marco half-smiled.

"G-great!" 

"Yeah.“

"What I wanted to say is… Well…“

Hiro thought Marco looked a little embarrassed.

"Is this... Are you asking me for... a second... performance?", Marco looked slightly worried, which made sense to Hiro. Gosh, there was no right way to put this.

"N-no! I mean not that anyone in their right mind would decline, but…", Hiro bit his tongue.

Someone called: "Marco, you're on in five minutes."

Braveness seemed to be saying goodbye to Hiro. "Uh. Y-you know, on second thought, n-nevermind."

Marco just looked at him, smile slowly fading. "Alright. See you." 

He then left to be gawked at by other people and suddenly Hiro heard himself ask: "Do you want to go out with me?“

He slowly turned to Hiro, quiet at first, then looking at him with a hint of suspicion. "With me?“

"I… really want to get to know you.“

Marco didn't answer, just looked very puzzled.

Hiro had to save this one, he had to. “We can go for lunch or dinner or we can go whenever you want, I mean, if you ever want to - I mean - What - what do you like to eat?”

He could see Marco biting his lips, not looking at him. Hiro had a bad feeling. Like he was putting off these stalkerish vibes again. He was about to flee the building and collapse from embarrassment and to say farewell to gorgeous Marco.

When Hiro wanted to say goodbye for good, he saw that Marco was smiling. “I’m not a picky eater. Just not too fancy, please. I just tend to get lost in these places.”

Hiro's heart started pounding heavily in his chest. "How about lunch on Tuesday?"

"I‘d like that." 

"G-great!“

"Awesome.“

"Oh - I'm Hiro by the way", he offered a small wave with his hand and sheepish smile.

Marco was called again.

"Do you have a little time left? Then we can agree on where to go.“

Hiro just nodded, smiling brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally stop referring to Miguel as Marco. I was super uncreative about Miguel's stage name, sorry if that caused any confusion!  
> Thanks so much for leaving kudos and comments, they motivate me a lot! :)

Okay, so Miguel had wanted to faint.

It had been a lovely night and he had an excellent day at work so far, a lot of tips and he promised to bring Dante some treats back home. This night would not be an unusual night, everything was back to normal. Sure, he couldn’t help thinking about this guy over the last two weeks from time to time in… inappropriate ways. But, he knew nothing about him and since nothing really changed or happened at his work, Miguel sort of figured he could forget about him. And even if he had decided to somehow reach out for him: How? A thought that did cross his mind once, though Miguel had to focus on other things. This was a one time thing.

So he did his performance routine like he always did, got dressed again and when Miguel had just wanted to go say 'Hi‘ to Keith at the bar and get himself something to drink, he suddenly heard a voice he knew.

Just seeing that pretty face utterly confused him. Miguel had hoped the cute guy had forgotten this… incident, so he could as well, but this deja vu was really happening and Miguel felt weirdly hot and incredibly attracted to him again. Part of him was really happy to see him, a different part freaked the hell out. Why was he here? What did he want? Why could Miguel’s heart only beat faster to the thought of how much shyer he seemed, the complete opposite from last time he saw him?

He tossed this feeling aside, tried to be more rational about this situation, since he had promised Dante (and himself) to be more careful. It was kind of awkward for them to see each other again, but even more awkward that he seemed to clearly remember the intercourse with Miguel. Honestly, Miguel thought he actually had to call security for a split second when the dark haired guy started to approach him, debating if the other was here to start trouble, but with his nervous manner Miguel really didn't feel threatened, so he listened.

He couldn’t quote who said what and how they managed to actually settle on a meet up. However, his instincts completely took over again and seeing him again felt right. It was hard for Miguel’s brain to comprehend that he asked him out, though his heart gladly took the offer. So much for this being a one time thing. Well, they didn't... do it again, they just wanted to meet and talk.

All in all, panic aside, Miguel was looking forward to actually get to talk to him. It's been quite a while that Miguel had been on a date.

-

They agreed to meet at a simple but nice diner which Marco chose, nothing that screamed 'date' too much ('The Lucky Cat‘ was so not an option, Hiro definitely didn't want to be monitored by his aunt). It had a nice atmosphere, really. Just a place where you could get something to eat, have conversations and try to get closer to the person you were interested in. Without appearing weird.

Punctuality wasn't one of Hiro's strengths, but he was damn punctual to arrive at said diner. He pushed all of Gogo's attempts to figure out where he was going for his lunch break away to be on time. Nonetheless, Marco's nice figure was waiting at the entrance first.

"Damn it…", Hiro mumbled, collected himself and gulped. Ah yes, here came the first five awkward minutes of superficial conversation™.

“Hey, Hiro.“

His heart skipped a beat when he heard Marco say his name, it sounded beautiful in his voice. “Hi! Sorry I‘m late.“

“I arrived like, not even a minute ago, don’t worry.“

Hiro rubbed the back of his head. “Alright. Then… Let’s check out their menu I guess.“ 

Before Hiro could embarrass himself by figuring out if he had to push or pull the front door to open it, Marco took initiative and gentlemanly held the door for Hiro (the latter was a little mad he had been quicker to show good manners again).

“Thanks!“ Hiro forced a grin.

They were suited to a free table and Hiro had to calm himself with focused breathing while walking. They sat down across from each other, the nice waitress offered them menus and did her usual introduction and like always, Hiro forgot her name the moment she stopped talking.

He grabbed and opened the menu like a lifeline and then felt safe enough to look at Marco.

“Been here before?“, he asked, cupping his chin in his hand.

“No! But I’m sure whatever you chose is good.“ Hiro smiled at him softly. 

Marco Bit his lip for a second. “Been visiting a lot of new places lately, huh?“

Hiro blinked. “W-why?“

“When I… danced for you said it was your first time being at the strip club.“

Hiro hid a little more behind the menu. “I… I did say a lot of weird stuff that night, didn’t I?“

Marco shrugged, like it was nothing, but Hiro thought he looked a little flustered. “As did I. You just mentioned that when I asked you.“

The waitress asked for their drinks and Hiro just ordered whatever drink he could first think of.

“So, how’d you find me?“ Something changed about Marco’s tone.

Hiro played with his fingers, looking away. “I… might’ve asked a coworker of yours...“

The young man bit his lips again. "Okay, I'll be frank with you. I am unsure about _why_ you asked me out."

Hiro ducked his head in. He wanted a black hole to open up and swallow him. Or maybe he could, you know, go back to his laboratory and just never see daylight again. Either was fine. "I - I guess it is weird that I asked you out… But I really couldn’t help myself."

His expression softened. "My privacy is important to me. I don't think I have to explain why."

This was it, Hiro was sure. Oh boy oh boy. "You… You don't."

“I’m aware that… considering what happened between us definitely doesn’t... fit my words”, Marco huffed, smiling though, "But I keep work and privacy strictly separated, usually."

Hiro was really uncomfortable and was getting ready to get turned down. "Understandable."

"But… I’d like to know more about you."

“Oh - okay?”

“Relax, ese. I said yes and I'm here, am I not?”

Whoo, this beauty really was in a different league. Maybe out of Hiro’s league even. This was his chance to get to know him and he certainly wouldn’t let it slip away.

"I... can be sort of brash once I settle my mind on something", Hiro was astonished about his own words, "I mean... I think of something as a good idea and then I can't really stop myself anymore."

"I can tell. And relate", Marco explained, “I don’t know how much you remember but you were probably the most polite drunk I ever performed for.“

Hiro felt his cheeks grow hotter and definitely didn't take that as a compliment. “W-was I?“, he mumbled.

“You were.“ Hiro could feel his eyes on him, but he pretended to study the menu intensely, though his brain didn’t register anything he was reading, a habit it seemed to have developed whenever Marco was around. He removed his fist and laughed quietly. “I really didn’t think you’d be that shy, to be honest.“

Clutching the menu and looking around the diner Hiro tried to look for a good answer. “I... got a little lost with my friends that night, I... I just hope you don’t think I usually run around places I don’t know being drunk. Because that’s totally... um, not so appealing. I, uh, well - I honestly didn’t think you‘d say yes to agreeing to see me.“ 

“I had a good time“, the other looked at Hiro, raising his eyebrows, “ _I_ hope you don’t believe this… was what I usually do, because dios mio I don’t.“ He hid a hand behind his neck.

Hiro shook his head. “No. I didn’t think that.“

The other sat up straight again, his dark lovely eyes on Hiro again. “Ahora, tell me about yourself. How old are you?“

“Twenty two. You?“

“Twenty.“

Hiro placed the menu down. “Ha! I win this round.”

Marco laughed again. “Because you’re older? In your dreams!”

"Well, I can tell you're pretty competitive, too."

"Charged guilty. Or do you say, guilty as charged?"

Hiro smiled, feeling his tense muscles relax a little as well. “How long have you worked there?“

“About a year, maybe.“

The waitress brought their drinks and they ordered their food.

“What do you like to do in your free time?“, Hiro asked.

“I go to college, majoring in music.”

“Nice! I have no clue about music but I always find it interesting what other people’s passion is“, Hiro said and sipped on his drink.

Marco nodded. “It is! I‘ve always loved music, since I was little. So this job is a possibility to pay for my fees”, he gazed down at the ground, somehow looking sad.

Hiro wanted him to be comfortable again, so he changed the subject. "And you speak Spanish?"

"I do."

"Does your family speak - I mean does your family-"

"Mexico", Miguel simply answered, "My family and I are from Mexico."

"Mexico…", Hiro repeated, dreamily gazing at Miguel. His skin really was sun-kissed then. "Wow."

“Been there before?”

Hiro shook his head. “Not yet.”

“I’m going to go ahead and assume you’re Japanese?“

“Half, yeah. My dad was.“

“I see. With your first name, I figured. And your dark hair and eyes.”

Hiro felt his cheeks heaten up again and he saw Marco’s cheeks reddening, too. “Got... a thing for languages?” What Hiro actually wanted to know was if he was his type, but he didn't feel coy enough to ask that. Dang it.

The beauty chuckled. “I guess. I liked learning English and a few bits of Japanese when I came here, but please don’t test my Japanese skills.” He smiled cutely.

“Well, you win this round. I am pretty talentless. Language-wise.“

Marco laughed. "Should I keep track?"

"Nope", Hiro answered, popping the p and then feeling silly for doing so, “When did you move here?”

“About three years ago. You know. Pursuing the American dream and become a musician. Family’s still in Mexico though”, Marco explained.

Hiro wanted to ask more, but Marco changed the topic after their food arrived and they started eating.

“How about you?"

“I’ve always lived in San Fransokyo and… have never really been away for a longer time. Just for work reasons.”

“I see. What do you do? Job-wise?”

“Oh I'm-”, Hiro abruptly stopped himself from talking. Fuck. No. Hiro couldn't say he was running a company. No way. Marco… Marco had probably seen American Psycho. And you know what that meant? He'd like Hiro less. And worse, trust him less. How was that in any relation? Hiro didn't know! Though he surely didn't want to seem like an asshole with money and he even _said it out loud_ that he thought Hiro asking him out seemed a bit off. It was just… a feeling. So if Hiro told him about his job as a CEO, he might assume Hiro just wanted to buy his time... So he answered with partly the truth: "Aha! Haha... yeah so... you-you reaIly caught me off guard here, um.. So I work at a laboratory. That's right. I mean. Yeah. I'm an engineer… specialized in robotics."

"Uh!", Marco exclaimed, seeming honestly impressed. “That’s quite the unusual passion.”

Hiro laughed silently. “L-like you said, a hobby ever since I was a kid.”

Marco smiled. “I bet you were one of those smart kids in school.”

“Might have skipped a few classes, yeah.”

He snapped his fingers. “Knew it.”

They kept talking, a little about the schools they went to and teachers they hated, eating their food and it was a really nice atmosphere between them, the other mentioned his dog, Hiro mentioned his aunt and their cat, all in all nothing too important but he thought he was an interesting personality. He’d seen his mischievous side and Hiro enjoyed to challenge him, he also liked this laid-back side of him. In general, he seemed like a really chill dude and Hiro couldn't help feeling drawn to him.

Time was running short, Hiro insisted on paying, and Marco offered to pay next time, in case Hiro wanted there to be a ‘next time’.

“I absolutely do”, Hiro agreed, when they stepped outside the diner, no hesitance. “I mean-“

“I like it when you’re blunt, haha“, the other answered, “Want me to give you my number?”

Hiro skin tingled when he held out his phone to give it to him - a millimeter of their skin touched and Hiro swore he felt a spark. The other typed in his number. When he gave the phone back, Hiro noticed he hadn’t typed in a name.

“It was awesome seeing you again, Marco.“

The guy’s eyes widened. “Wait”, Hiro heard him say and he looked up, "Miguel", the young man corrected, "Actually my name is Miguel."

Silence.

Hiro's heart fluttered. What a lovely name for him. But also, Hiro didn’t feel so good. Maybe he‘d just fall apart too, if he said it out loud? You know? Like _that_ movie? Hiro wanted to pass out already. How could Hiro not the know the name of his date? Didn't he have a very high IQ? Who the fuck came up with that? Because right in this moment, Hiro was the dumbest human to ever walk this planet.

The beauty, _Miguel_ , hid his face in both of his hands, his voice unusually high, “Ay, por dios I am _so_ sorry we had a whole date without you knowing my name!” 

Dissociating, Hiro almost dropped his phone, his fingers trembling from nervousness. "N-no! Jesus, I even knew it wasn’t actually your name and I was honestly too nervous to ask you in the first place! You know this meme? ‘At this point I‘m too afraid to ask’? Just like that! I suck so bad at remembering names _I’m_ sorry!”

“I do know the meme and it’s not your fault!“, Miguel answered and peeked out between his fingers, “But you _told_ me your name and I _should’ve just introduced myself_ to you again, but I was just like - oh god hold the door - oh god be nice but honest - oh god he really wanted to see me again!”

“My introduction wasn’t any better! ’ _My name’s Hiro by the way_ ‘? How the fuck is that a proper introduction?”

“Oh my god. Let’s just try this one more time”, Miguel suggested, holding out his hand, “Hello, my name is Miguel Rivera and I would really like to see you again.”

Hiro likewise grabbed his hand and had to focus really hard. “Hiro. Hiro Hamada. And I would very much like to see you again, too.”

“I feel so dumb”, Miguel screeched but smiled, showing a very cute dimple on his left cheek.

“So do I”, Hiro scratched the back of his head before he let go of Miguel’s hand. So this was Miguel. Miguel was getting lovelier with every second he knew him.

Both of them looked at the ground, and started laughing. Hiro first had the courage to look him into the eyes again. “I have to get back to work. But I’ll definitely text you when I get home.”

Miguel nodded, smiling brightly at him. “Please do.”

“And... I think Miguel suits you more. It’s very pretty.”

And then Miguel hugged him, a gesture Hiro gladly returned. Though the embrace only lasted a few seconds, he felt warm and good and he smelled really nice and Hiro didn’t want to let go - he eventually did. As he went to leave, Hiro turned around to look at this beaming beauty one last time, as he waved goodbye to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’ll just roll with whatever happens in the story and try not to overthink everything  
> Also me: Watches clip of Coco again where Miguel talks about which cheek shows a dimple when he smiles


End file.
